Cliches and Casualties
by raikendai
Summary: Cagalli, an independent girl who works hard 247 and a loyal manhater who hates cliches as well. she thinks she can figure everything out until she meets a certain guy who gives her a taste of her own medicine. now it's for her to decide, to love or not? s
1. There Are No Perfect Guys

**hello! i'm writing this new fic while writing On One Way and Another... i was supposed to upload chapter 20 but since errors are always so unnerving, i uploaded this instead. this will be a multi-chapter fic... main pairing will be AxC. this first chappie will serve as an introduction. please read and review! i wanna know if i should get on with this or not. thanks! **

**Cliches and Casualties**

**chapter one: There Are No Perfect Guys!**

* * *

"_Girls are never ordinary. Girls are never simple. Girls are extraordinary and unique in their own fun-filled ways. They should be treated with respect and adored like princesses; every girl deserves to experience that treatment. There is always a perfect guy for every girl."_

"Yeah right. Perfect guys… what the hell…"

A blond-haired girl scowled as she hastily slammed the magazine she was reading on the counter. Another girl looked at her and laughed.

"Cagalli, we're not being paid just to read a magazine when the café is quite empty!" the brunette, Miriallia Haww, said to her friend.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and went towards Miriallia who was standing in front of the cash register. "If only I didn't run away then I can buy this stupid café for myself!" she hissed under her breath.

Miriallia laughed. "And you can't do that cause you ran away!" she pressed in.

Cagalli was flaring up. "Nah, I have to prove to my father that being a princess isn't going to stop me from doing what I want." She replied and stuck her tongue out.

Miriallia was counting the money from the register while listening to Cagalli. "I can't believe how your mind is always upside-down… every girl dreams of becoming a princess and all you want is to throw it away!" she said, almost sardonically.

"Working and earning for my self is the fulfillment I'm looking for! I don't need to be pampered or what…" she said, trailing off, remembering that Miriallia just broke up with her boyfriend, Tolle.

The two of them had been steadies for almost two years and still, Miriallia can't bear the fact that Tolle's gone. Cagalli, the ever-careless girl that she is just can't shut her mouth sometimes.

"Milly… I'm sorry… I…" Cagalli said, coaxing Miriallia.

Miriallia smiled. "You're right. Women like us don't need guys!" she said, shrugging the thought and relieving Cagalli.

"I told you so… working girls absolutely have no time for love…" Cagalli said proudly.

Then suddenly, a guy who pretty much looked like Tolle entered the café and ordered a choco frapuccino for take out. Miriallia spaced out again for the nth time that day and Cagalli took over while she snaps back to reality. When the guy had left, the blond turned to the brunette.

"And I thought you realized we don't need guys…" she said, pretending to be disappointed but through it all, she understood how Miriallia feels.

Miriallia sighed. "I don't know… I just can't help it."

After a short while, a guy dressed in a crisp Americana suit complete with the tie and all entered the café. He looked as if he's the president or CEO of some rich company and it was really odd for those kinds of guys to go queuing for late-night coffee at a local café downtown.

"God he's gorgeous…" Miriallia muttered.

It was an undeniable fact that the guy was indeed very handsome. He had blue hair and striking emerald eyes. He looked pretty boyish for a businessman but it suited him perfectly. Cagalli was star-struck for a bit then shook the thought out of her mind.

"_I bet he's just like any other guy… no need to feel giddy."_ She assured herself while she took the order of the handsome fellow.

"What will you have?" she asked him as Miriallia prepared to get the order.

"Double espresso." He replied in the most soothing of voices ever to be heard.

Miriallia moved to prepare the drink that was supposed to be taken out. Cagalli punched in the keys of the cash register. "That will be 15 bucks, sir…" she said and looked up only to realize that he was drop-dead gorgeous.

The guy handed her the money and she convinced herself that she should not be deceived by such to-die-for looks. After giving him his order, he was about to leave.

"Thank you for coming sir!" the two girls said everytime a customer leaves but this time, more filled with energy.

"Oh my god! Cagalli, he's so handsome!" Miriallia said excitedly.

"Yeah right… he's still a guy." Cagalli retorted.

Miriallia scowled. "Will you please stop being a man-hater for once?"

Cagalli ignored her. Suddenly, someone entered the café. It was Kira, Cagalli's brother. He looked exhausted and approached the two girls from behind the counter.

"Aren't you going to close this shop? It's already 10pm…" he asked since usually, the café closes at 10.

"Our boss said we'll close at 10:30." Cagalli replied angrily through gritted teeth.

Kira chuckled then Miriallia chimed in. "But since that cruel witch isn't here… I think we better close this shop…" she said to Cagalli who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Good… 'cause I've got paperwork to do and you girls can't keep me waiting." Kira said and stretched his arms, showing how tired he already was.

Then Cagalli remembered that her brother just broke up with his girlfriend, Fllay Allster, after discovering what a bitch she was. Kira have been a big workaholic ever since his break-up a month ago. Seeing two heartbroken persons in front of her makes her flinch sickeningly and feel proud at the same time.

"_Good thing I'm not in love…"_ she thought and started cleaning the counters and turning off the lights.

After the café have been closed, the three of them climbed to Kira's convertible for their usual evening-ride home. As the car revved and stopped occasionally, Cagalli noticed how quiet it was. Before, Kira was usually cracking up jokes and Miriallia was always telling them about her dates with Tolle. It was really unusual that Cagalli found herself taking in the silence just because her usual companions are heartbroken.

"Look guys… you can't just sulk and stay that way just because you fell out from a relationship!" Cagalli said, not wanting to stay quiet.

Miriallia tried to stifle a laugh from the backseat. "Right…"

Kira was determined to avoid the topic as much as possible. When they reached Miriallia's apartment, they dropped her off after casual goodbyes and 'see you tomorrow' kind of stuff. It was silent between the twins on the way to Cagalli's apartment and she hated every second of it.

"Kira, there are plenty of fishes in the ocean! Lighten up!" she said desperately.

"Cliché" Kira replied.

Yes, he did love Fllay and he was angry at her for being such a bitch and eventually broke up with her but still, a guy has to have a girl and he can't bear the fact that Fllay already found a replacement for him.

"Fine… you win. I give up." Cagalli said and stayed quiet until they reached the apartment.

"See you tomorrow bro…" Cagalli said as she disembarks from the car.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Kira reminded his sister since she always forgets to lock the door before going to bed.

"Yeah I know… thanks… take care! Drive safely." She said and Kira left with another word of advice.

Cagalli went straight to her room after locking the door behind her. She took a shower and turned on the TV after she was done. She turned on her laptop and started typing frantically in her online journal.

_Monday, 10:45pm._

_I know it's late and I'm tired because of work and I shouldn't be writing down this journal entry but I can't help it, I just have to get some things out of me._

_First, I can't imagine how people can stay in love for such a long time… well, maybe it's because I've never been in love and I don't think an independent girl like me should go looking for it. Not that I'm too judgmental, it's just that… you see, Miriallia… oftentimes at work she'll space-out just because a couple walked in and she remembered Tolle… it happens everytime. Oh and yeah, I saw a guy a moment ago and though he looked like he was the perfect dreamboat of every girl, I'd bet on my life he's just like any other stupid guy on the planet. Therefore I think that guys are really much of a bother rather than someone to treat you like a princess. There is no perfect guy in existence!_

_Princess. I just don't get it why everyone wants to live like one. For me, it's a really boring life… having to stay grounded and everything; having your day planned out for you… it's not fair! I'm the boss of my own life! Yeah… sometimes I do wish someone would be glad to wash my dirty laundry for me but heck, it's so much fun being independent! And besides, I promised my father I'd go back to his palace when I can shove to his face I was able to take care of myself… with the help of Kira, naturally… _

_Damn, I'm so tired. Love is such a waste of time. Be treated like a princess by the perfect guy… CLICHÉ!_

Cagalli finished writing her journal entry and concluded she'll stay a man-hater, independent, cliché-hater kind of girl. The type of girl who knows her priorities in life and settles it after logical planning.

* * *

**so how was it? should i continue or not? please read and review! thanks a lot! note: this is the intro part... so please don't be too harsh on me! arigatou! **


	2. more than the usual

**hello! i've been trying to upload chapter 20 of my other story but it's as if some curse hit it! there's always an error... so i'll be uploading it soon... i hope! here's chapter two of Cliches and Casualties... hope you enjoy it!**

**Cliches and Casualties**

**chapter two: more than the usual**

* * *

The next morning, Cagalli woke up and did her usual routine before going to work. That routine included making her bed, taking a bath, picking out her usual comfy-clothes and rarely bothering to check her appearance in the mirror. This day she was supposed to tie her hair in a ponytail but reckoned she better not since no one will even notice that she did something different. Usually, she just does what an independent girl would normally do or rather, the things she never did when she was still in the palace, being treated like a princess.

She left her apartment and went straight to the hotdog stand just a few blocks away from where she lives. A family owns that stand and it pretty much amazed Cagalli that the two kids like her so much.

After getting her speedy-breakfast, she took a cab that will take her to the town proper and to the café where she's working. As the cab sped by the street, she saw Tolle, Miriallia's ex-boyfriend, lip-locking with some chick inside a restaurant.

"It's early morn and I'm starting to get really sick." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes in dismay.

For her, love is something not to be vulgarized in any way and so, she hated the fact how people can take it, kissing in public.

After about five minutes or so, she arrived at the café and saw Miriallia already working her way with the cash register. She headed towards the counter and dropped her bag on the floor to help with preparing the pastries and operating the brewing machine.

"Ohayo Cagalli!" Miriallia greeted. She seemed to be in a nice mood.

Cagalli smiled. "You've got your spirits up I presume?" she asked.

Miriallia just smiled. "I figured that Tolle didn't really deserve me and I deserve someone much better!" she said proudly.

Cagalli stared at her blankly. "Ugh… don't tell me…" she said, in the back of her mind, she hoped she was mistaken in what she is thinking.

"Yeah! You practically read my mind! I want to go dating again and you will do it with me!" Miriallia said dreamily. "Who knows if I'll meet someone and who knows someday you'll get your first-" Miriallia was saying but Cagalli cut her off.

Her thoughts betrayed her again.

"Don't even think about it!" the blond said crossly. "Can't you see? I've no time for dating! If you wanna date, it's okay… just don't get me in any mess!" Cagalli said for certain, recalling how Tolle looked like when she saw him.

Miriallia smirked. "You big killjoy…" she muttered.

Cagalli thought Miriallia would've given up but she was wrong. "Or maybe… you just have your eyes on someone, am I right?" Miriallia pressed in.

"As if!" Cagalli said as she tied her apron around her waist and placed her name plate on the left side of her blouse, saying CAGALLI and underneath her name, WAITRESS.

A princess and a waitress rolled in one. A rebellious-for-a-good-cause daughter, a stubborn twin sister and a defensive but reliable best friend. For Cagalli, these descriptions is enough and the word love has no place in it.

"Fine… I give up…" Miriallia said as two ladies that appeared to be college students entered the café. "For as long as you'll go with me when I find a date… just then would I give up in persuading you." She said her final words to Cagalli before working her way in the cash register.

The two of them moved to be busy with work, being happy and cheerful since this is the day they're going to get their weekly wages. Suddenly, two guys entered the café. Both of them dressing up just like the guy they saw the other night. The guy whom Cagalli described as overly perfect and too rich to enter a café.

"Cagalli, look! We're so lucky!" Miriallia said excitedly. In Cagalli's opinion, she's just like that because she's driven to desperately get over Tolle.

One of the guys had blond hair and tan complexion and a very cocky smile that irritated Cagalli. The other guy had silver hair and cold blue eyes that matched his cold aura when he entered; he irritated Cagalli more since he came in like a phantom haunting someone's grave.

"That blond guy is way hot!" Miriallia whispered excitedly.

Cagalli took a glance at the two guys that resembled M.I.B. agents from the M.I.B. movies, as they took a seat at a table nearby the counter.

"I bet they'd be requesting for something that's only available at restaurants." Cagalli mumbled.

The blond guy just sat beside the other and stretched his arms out wide. The silver haired guy was being impatient and he kept looking at his wristwatch, as if waiting for something.

"Aw, don't tell me their waiting for their girlfriends!" Miriallia said jokingly.

Suddenly, the blue-haired guy that went to the café last night for a double espresso came rushing inside and sat beside the two guys that were obviously waiting for him.

"Oh Cagalli! There he is!" Miriallia pointed directly at the guy and it was really a good thing that no one noticed it.

"Don't start…" Cagalli said sternly.

"When will you realize that though you don't need men, you still have to make use of your heart!" Miriallia said.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her dramatic remark. "Make use of my heart… my ass! That has got to be the dumbest suggestion I've heard." Cagalli said, flaring up in anger.

"Wanna bet?" Miriallia challenged.

"No way, jose…" Cagalli said and stuck her tongue out.

The three guys looked as if they were just holding a meeting though the blonde guy was in between a heated argument between the blue-haired one and the silver-haired one.

"Men these days…" Cagalli muttered. "What a way to start a day…" she said in dismay and continued to work.

After a few minutes of blabbering and arguing, the three guys finally figured out it's not polite to sit in a café for so long without even ordering something. The blond guy stood up, leaving the two fighting men over their table. Cagalli called out to a very delighted Miriallia to take the guy's order.

It seems like the guy was smitten by Miriallia in an instant. After voicing out the order, Miriallia was still exchanging words with a complete stranger like they've known each other for years. Cagalli butted in after a little while.

"Here's your order, sir… one original black coffee, one mocha cappuccino and one double espresso." Cagalli recited and marched away.

"Whoa… your friend's really mad, isn't she?" the blond guy said.

"Oh she's not… she's just like that." Miriallia said and giggled.

Cagalli scowled at the two of them from a distance.

"By the way, I'm Dearka Elthman… miss…" the blond guy introduced himself.

"I'm Miriallia Haww." Miriallia answered.

"And your friend there?" he asked though it seems he's not really interested in Cagalli that much.

"Cagalli… Cagalli Yula…" Miriallia said, figuring it's best not to give out Cagalli's surname or else, it might risk her father finding her.

"Oh… same name as the princess, eh?" Dearka said.

Cagalli noticed they were talking about her. "If you don't mind, people are also trying to get their orders, and your friends out there are waiting." She snapped at him.

Dearka realized she was right. "Oh yeah! Thanks… sorry." Obviously, he said thanks to Miriallia and sorry to Cagalli.

"Good." Cagalli said and walked away.

Miriallia asked another crew member to take over her post and she followed Cagalli.

"What the heck is the matter with you? You snapped at that guy without any reason!" Miriallia said, quite outraged.

"I did have reasons! People are already lining up behind him!" Cagalli defended her point.

"You know, your man-hater attitude is really way out of line. It's not really reasonable at all! You're acting like a complete…" Miriallia exploded in frustration.

"Idiot? Is that what you wanna say?" Cagalli completed the sentence for her.

"Yeah!" Miriallia answered.

"You can't blame me… it true. Men are from mars…" Cagalli answered simply.

"Fine! Have it your way…" Miriallia gave up and walked out.

"Oh I would…" Cagalli said but deep inside, her conscience was bugging her. It was indeed impolite to snap at someone just like that but she is not to apologize no matter what.

When she went out, the three guys already left. Miriallia was in a better mood since she talked to that Dearka guy. Cagalli walked up to her and apologized for her behavior and as usual, Miriallia forgave her.

"In one condition…" Miriallia said with a sneer.

Cagalli frowned. "I should have known there was a catch…"

"Dearka invited me to go out… I want you to go with me!" Miriallia said demandingly.

Cagalli was fuming. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"Remember… you have to… you did something wrong, you have to pay for it!" Miriallia said.

Cagalli felt as if the world fell right on top of her head. "I'm doomed!" she whined as she bumped her head lightly on the coffee maker.

* * *

The day passed by and Cagalli's thoughts seemed to be always drifting to the horrid thought of having to chaperone in a date. Night came and they were about to close the shop as they waited for Kira to pick them up. Miriallia was still in a dreamy haze since that Dearka guy came in this morning.

"Isn't it our day off tomorrow?" she said suddenly.

Cagalli was hoping she would forget about the day off or rather forget about the whole idea of the date. "What about it?" she pretended not to know what was coming.

"I told Dearka I'll go tomorrow…" Miriallia answered.

_**BLAG!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**ATOMIC BOMB EXPLODING**_

_It's the end of the world, Cagalli…_

"Uh… a-are you sure? You just met him!" Cagalli hoped to make her change her mind.

"Sure I'm sure… not that I'm desperate… but it's about time I start going out again… to forget about Tolle and everything." Miriallia explained.

Cagalli understood Miriallia and she knew she had no choice or else she'll hurt her. "Fine… just call me up for the details." She finally yielded.

"Oh and I asked him to bring a buddy along, just so you won't feel out of place…" Miriallia chipped in.

_**KABOOSH!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**GREGORIAN CHANT FOR FUNERALS**_

_Self-destructing princess in five… four… three… two…_

"Don't tell me…" Cagalli began.

"Yup, it's a double date! Isn't it exciting?" Miriallia said and clapped happily.

"N-no it's not! You really didn't have to do that… I agreed to go with you and that meant just chaperoning and not double dating! Get the picture?" Cagalli said quickly.

"Aw come on! Don't be a killjoy… just give this just one try… if you still hate men after this, then I won't bother setting you up again, and I mean never setting you up." Miriallia said.

Cagalli thought for a while. It was a good catch. All she has to do is despise the guy she will be meeting and then it's the end of the line.

"Fine, I'll do it." Cagalli agreed, determined to do her plan and poison the guy if she has to.

* * *

On the other side of the world (well not really… teehee), if Cagalli is an extreme man-hater, someone is indeed as hateful of women as she is with men.

"Come on Athrun! It's not like I can force Yzak to go with me…" Dearka pleaded.

"No… no… and for the last time, NO." said Athrun Zala, heir to the Zala Group of Companies, owner of Orb's biggest companies and a certified woman-hater.

"Please Athrun…" Dearka said, attempting to use the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give in Zala… you'll be wasting your life…" said Yzak Jule, son of a business partner of the Zala GoC's.

"For the first time, I'm listening to Yzak." Athrun said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"Dammit! You're wasting this perfect opportunity to date!" Dearka pressed in.

"Dating... like duh! People like you should never date a middle class and ordinary waitress! The same goes for you Zala." Yzak said, obviously trying to sound like a big know-it-all again.

"I know what goes for me." Athrun said coldly.

"And I know better! Just go with me, okay?" Dearka argued even more.

"Tell me… WHEN WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME!" Athrun asked, his temper rising.

"When you agree to come with me!" Dearka was never the type to ever back down.

"Good thing I don't have time for these stupidity… I have an important meeting. See you around, losers." Yzak said and walked out of Athrun's office.

"Just this once and I promise I will never, ever bug you again." Dearka pleaded on bended knees.

"Fine…" Athrun gave in. "On one condition…"

"What?" Dearka asked.

"You do my paperwork for the rest of this week!" Athrun said with a triumphant smile.

"Quit it Athrun… this is not high school and I won't do your homework!" Dearka said sternly.

"On the other hand… you better not…" Athrun said, sighing while he signed a document. "Last time you did my homework back in senior year I got a C instead of my usual A." he said with a sly smile.

Seeing Dearka's smile turn into a frown then a scowl, Athrun knew he had to apologize. Indeed he had gone too far.

"Fine. I'll go. Just don't ever bug me again." Athrun finally gave in.

"Thank you, buddy! I owe it all to you!" Dearka said and was about to hug Athrun when the latter moved away.

"Don't even think about it." he snarled angrily, attempting to throw his table lamp at Dearka.

"My bad…" Dearka apologized. "Don't forget, 6pm. We'll meet at my place." he said before leaving the room.

"I'm doomed." Athrun said, realizing what chaos he got himself into.

* * *

**i have to tell you how glad i am, receiving reviews! thank you all for reading and reviewing! i hope you do the same for this. i am open to accept suggestions if there are any... till here... ja ne! oh and by the way, the real fun begins on chapter three... watch out! **


	3. I Hate You Do I?

**Cliches and Casualties**

**chapter three: I Hate You... Do I?**

**konnichiwa minna-san! gomen if i took so long... as in... way too long to update! we moved to Los Angeles and so i wasn't able to update because of all the stuff i had to do... it was pretty exhausting and i'm glad to be back! so how's everybody? here's the third chapter of Cliches and Casualties! enjoy! please R&R! thanks...**

* * *

The next day, Cagalli savored each moment of the morning, ignoring the sunshine reflected on her window. For her, day-offs are meant staying in bed for the rest of the morning and being ready for a lot of TV and leisure time. She loved the serene atmosphere until…

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"Damn… I hate this alarm clock." Cagalli mumbled.

She got up, not bothering to fix her bed and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and was horrified to see a pimple, a bright red one, at the tip of her nose.

She screamed.

She ran around.

She screamed again.

Ever since she got into puberty, the whole idea of pimples was a nightmare for her. She nearly smashed the mirror in disgust and looked for something to pour out her hatred on but only found her reflection in the mirror.

"You are so ugly!" she said to her reflection and she could feel her pimples dancing around singing, "I'm a pimple!" over and over again.

It seemed as if she was waiting for it to reply but heard nothing.

"If only pimples like you aren't so itchy or if only your color was the same as my skin then maybe I wouldn't hate you as much." She said, almost sobbing.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Reluctantly, she walked out of the bathroom and went over to her bedside table to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Cagalli answered sadly.

"Cagalli! I'msoexcitedi'msoexcited! Dearka said he'll pick us up at around six pm."

Cagalli felt as if the world had crushed upon her. It was Miriallia and she's calling about the double-date thingy.

"Uh… I'm sick!" Cagalli stammered. "I can't go!"

Cagalli always hid from the world whenever she had zits or pimples.

"You can't be sick! You have to go with me!" Miriallia persisted. "What is wrong with you, really?"

"I have… a high fever! Really, I can't go!" Cagalli said, staring helplessly at the bright red pimple on her nose.

"No! I'm not buying that! I'm coming over!" and with that, Miriallia hung up.

For a moment, Cagalli went on staring at herself in the mirror and muttered what seemed like her last will testament before her so-called hour of death comes. She just went on staring at herself and thinking of how she can drive Miriallia away.

Not long after, Miriallia arrived and barged into her bathroom like a vulture with evil eyes, ready to prey on a terrified Cagalli.

"For pete's sake Miriallia Haww… are you ever accustomed to knock?" Cagalli fumed and faced Miriallia with the large pimple on her face.

For a moment there, Miriallia was supposed to be angry but then she burst out laughing like a hyena. "W-what's that on your face?" she asked only to add up to Cagalli's burden.

"Funny…" Cagalli shot back. "Look, I'm not coming with you!"

Then Miriallia snapped back to reality. "No way! You can't ditch me, not now…"

"Then you expect me to walk around with you and meet up with those two men you wanna meet looking like a big piece of crap!" Cagalli blurted out angrily.

"I thought you didn't care what the opposite sex thinks…" Miriallia suddenly shifted the topic. "Or maybe…" she began and a sly smile crept up her lips. "You don't want to be seen by that handsome guy Dearka will bring along?"

Cagalli scowled. "Give me a break… I don't give a damn about that date thing anyway…"

"But you promised me! Just this once! C'mon Cagalli… it won't hurt just to come with me…" Miriallia pleaded with those puppy-dog eyes.

Cagalli thought for a moment. If she doesn't agree to go, Miriallia will only think she really did notice that blue-haired guy and she doesn't want her to think of it that way.

"Fine I'm going with you…" Cagalli agreed and Miriallia was about to hug her when she said, "But this will be the last time!"

"Yeah… whatever…" said Miriallia and hugged her still. "Oopsie! I better go… I have to prepare… I'm going to show Tolle he shouldn't have left me…" she continued and stormed out of the door and out of the house.

Cagalli sighed. "That was fast…" she muttered and went back to staring at her pimple in front of the mirror. "I hate… hate… hate… zits." After a bit of additional seething and whining, Cagalli finally gave up and watched television instead.

There was no good thing to watch on TV and it was boring her to death. She went to the kitchen, hoping to find something good to eat. She was so bored and started blaming herself for having agreed to going with Miriallia to such a stupid date thingy. Suddenly, her phone rang.

Hastily picking up the ringing gadget, Cagalli grudgingly answered it. "Hello?" she said irritably.

"Hey, it's me, Kira. What's up with the mood? Got your period today?" her twin brother spoke from the other line.

"Haha… very funny Kira. Yeah I do have mood swings today but hell no I don't have my period… I just had it last week you moron…" Cagalli said and paused for a while. "So whaddya want?"

"God… chill out…" Kira said and laughed. "I heard you're going on a date…" Kira said and clearly revealed his purpose for calling and it was to torment Cagalli to death.

"Idiot… it's Milly's date and I'm a chaperone." Cagalli said angrily. "And please… no guy will ever work out with me."

"Ooh… is that a declaration of extreme hatred for men or just a whine that no one really wants to go out with you?" Kira pressed in.

This time, Cagalli was really mad. "LOOK… BROTHER. I DON'T CARE ABOUT MEN AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR SPECIES HATE ME. AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME JUST TO MAKE ME HATE YOU?" Cagalli yelled.

Kira was laughing his ass off. "Sorry… I just love making you hate me…" he said and his laughing subsided. "Oh well… I just saw Miriallia and she told me about your pimple…"

Cagalli wanted to kill Kira that very instant. "KIRA… DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH?" she yelled with all the rage she has.

Kira was again laughing like a maniac. "Sorry… I can't help it… it's fun!"

"I don't care what fun to you is! What the hell do you want so I can put this damn cellphone down!" Cagalli snarled.

"Nothing… I just missed you sis, and by the way I'll be gone for a week… I've got a meeting in Los Angeles. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll be back soon! Gotta run, my boss is coming… bye." Kira said and hung up.

Cagalli threw her phone somewhere around the room and she didn't care. "Kira can be a sweet brother but sometimes… I just want to kill him." she muttered to herself and stared at the ceiling. "What a way to kill time."

Since she had nothing left to do than bum around, she grabbed a magazine from a rack. It was one of Kira's old business-oriented magazines that bored her to death. She was about to toss it to the other side of the room when she recognized the face plastered on the magazine's front page.

It was the blue-haired boy that went to the café along Miriallia's supposed-to-be-date-for-this-evening guy. Cagalli cannot believe her eyes. The heading said, ATHRUN ZALA, SON OF BUSINESS TYCOON PATRICK ZALA: NEWLY APPOINTED C.E.O. OF ZALA GROUP OF COMPANIES.

"Whoa… so he's a rich guy…" Cagalli said. "Why haven't I heard of this company before!" then she flipped through the pages of the magazine and found the article about Athrun Zala or the so-called 'blue-haired guy' in her dictionary.

The article read: Patrick Zala appointed his only son, Athrun to be the new CEO of Zala Group of Companies. He said in a recent interview that he would love to retire early from his business and have his son continue his legacy of living the life of fame and fortune.

Cagalli paused for a while and tried to find out if this was a latest issue and she guessed it right. It was the latest issue of a magazine and Kira probably left it here when he dropped by a week ago. She went back to reading the article about the new CEO stuff.

Continued article: It is expected of Athrun to do a good job as much as his father did since their company is the biggest and richest company in Orb and is currently building yet another chain of businesses in PLANT since they, the owners themselves are coordinators residing here in Orb due to the big business opportunity.

"No wonder he looked so rich… that blue-haired guy." Cagalli said and pouted. "So what if he's a CEO and an heir to some fancy company!" she didn't bother to go on reading the boring article telling the world of how rich the Zala family is. For all she knows, she's even richer than they are if only she never ran away. "Nah… living and earning for myself is far more better… heck… lifestyles of the rich and famous… my ass…" she said. She then reminded herself to scold Kira about buying such magazines that contain useless information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dearka have been bugging Athrun for the thousandth time that morning ever since he set foot in the office. Athrun was trying to get his mind off his stupidity on agreeing to go with Dearka on his date. And one more thing he couldn't bear is Yzak's occasional teasing of how dumb he was. Dearka was sitting on a chair blabbing on how excited he is, boring Athrun to death and irritating Yzak more and more.

"Dearka… when will you shut that big black hole on your big black face?" Yzak said with all the wickedness in him.

Dearka frowned. "That's why girls never like you Jule… you're such a big sarcastic maniac who knows nothing but evil." He remarked.

Athrun raised his eyes slightly from the document he was reading and signing to take a look at Dearka and Yzak. The two was obviously on the brink of fighting again when Athrun had enough.

"Look, you two numbskulls shouldn't be hangin' out here in the first place! Especially you Dearka, you have a meeting in thirty minutes." Athrun said and fixed his gaze right down on the document on top of his desk.

"Aw come on man! What are friends for when we can't hang out here?" Dearka protested.

"Zala… in case you've forgotten… I'm here because you're taking so long reading that document that I am supposed to deliver personally to my mother?" Yzak said and rolled his eyes.

Athrun paused for a while and breathed heavily. "Alright. Dearka you go, Yzak you stay. Move!" he said, ignoring Dearka's protest.

"Whatever… but remember, you go with me later." Dearka said and marched out of the room after casting a glum look on Yzak.

"Happy doom day Zala." Yzak said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"You'd stop that if I were you." Athrun said warningly.

Yzak didn't look the less alarmed. "And why is that?" he said, determined to cause Athrun more pain.

But Athrun knew his grounds around Yzak. "I could fire you Yzak… and your mom will surely be disappointed in you… and…" Athrun need not to continue.

Yzak coughed and silenced. He looked down on his hands after glaring at Athrun with all the hatred he could muster. "One day Zala and I will be the one saying that to you." He said arrogantly.

Athrun shrugged, put down his pen and handed the document to Yzak. "I'll be looking forward to that." He said coolly and watched Yzak snatch the paper hastily and walked out of the room and banged the door shut. He sighed and stretched his arms in the air. He then stood up and looked outside his office window. He had such a big office within such a big building that he can see downtown Orb from up there. He loved the peace and quiet whenever Dearka and Yzak's bickering subsides. He hated to think about his promise to Dearka and so he just called up his ever-reliable best buddy, Kira Yamato.

Kira answered his phone after a couple of rings.

"Hey… are you there yet?" Athrun asked, pertaining to the meeting in Los Angeles.

"Nope… I just made it to the departure area here in the airport… so what's up? Are you going with Dearka?" Kira asked, trying to stop laughing at Athrun's cruel fate.

"Oh… sadly… yes. Stop talking about it, will you? I hate it." Athrun said, clearly, this wasn't what he expected from Kira.

"What a coincidence… my sister's going out with someone too… you never met my sister, haven't you?" Kira said from the other line.

"Nope… never… why?" Athrun said lazily.

"Nothing… hey, that gave me an idea! Why not I set you up one time with my sister so you'll finally find a girl for yourself?" Kira said to annoy Athrun even more.

"Kira, are you really fond of annoying people or you've just been infected by Yzak's evil epidemia?" Athrun said heatedly.

Kira chuckled. "I'm just kidding buddy… but I do love annoying people. Hey, I have to go… bye." Kira said and hung up.

Athrun counts on Kira to close the deal to another big company in that meeting in LA whereas he cannot attend since his father was too conscious of him making public appearances outside of Orb. Closing that particular deal will earn him more privileges. And for Athrun, more privileges meant less work. Less work meant more vacation. And more vacation meant no Dearka and Yzak and just himself and his one and only love, football on television. At times he begin to feel guilty on delegating some of his jobs to Kira but the latter just loves doing his job and getting promoted so it was pretty much okay. Athrun spent his life like this, frequently avoiding any physical contact with common people as to oblige to his father's orders but ever since he learned from Dearka and Yzak, he liked the life out there. If only he can spend one day without having to worry about signing contracts and closing business deals. That was the reason why he loved vacations.

After a little while, he went back to doing tons of paperwork and left the thought of going with Dearka later that day out of his mind for a while. After he had lunch out with some clients later on, had a meeting with foreign investors and talked to his father on the phone. He even attended a press-con wherein Uzumi Nara Attha, the leader of Orb was a spokesperson. He overheard that his only daughter was quite rebellious and was about to declared missing when the princess admittedly told her father she just wanted to experience independence. For a moment there he admired the princess but he also thought it was a stupid idea to run away from an exquisite life. He even saw the picture of the princess when he entered the Attha Mansion as a complimentary tour of the leader. After all these series of stuff, he was convinced he was too tired to go with Dearka after a series of exhausting events.

"Who am I fooling… that dork won't buy any excuse." Athrun said warily. It was suddenly then that Dearka came barging in his office.

"What the hell were you thinkin' Zala?" said the tan boy and slammed a fist on his desk.

Athrun sighed. "What was I supposed to think?" he responded.

"It's five thirty and you're not even prepared to go? We have to pick them up!" Dearka said angrily.

"Hey… chill… first off, it's **_you_** that's supposed to pick them up and it's also **_you _**who has to prepare because it's not my date anyway, it's **_yours!_**" Athrun said irritably.

Dearka fell silent after what Athrun said. It was indeed his duty to pick the girls up and it's also his duty to prepare for the date 'cause Athrun is by far, only a chaperone as he had asked him to do so. He figured he owed Athrun an apology.

"Look… uhm… fine I give up! You're right… I'm just a nervous wreck when it comes to dates like this… please… c'mon… ceasefire?" Dearka said, trying not to let the word 'sorry' escape his mouth.

Athrun was used to him and Yzak using the term 'ceasefire' or 'peace' just to cover up a 'sorry'. And Athrun must admit he uses the term sometimes as well so he wasn't really expecting a proper apology. "Whatever. But really, I have a ton of work to do and I'm too tired. Surely, Yzak will go with you, he's your bestfriend!" Athrun said unenthusiastically.

Dearka scowled. "Yzak Jule is a grouch. C'mon Athrun! Don't be such a meanie… you already gave me your word! What kind of businessman are you, eh?" still, Dearka won't give it up just yet.

"FINE! Just so you'll shut your mouth and never bother me again…" Athrun said and stood up, grabbed his jacket and went out of the door.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Dearka said, catching up with him. "Can we use your car instead?" Dearka tried as he kept up with Athrun's pace.

Athrun stopped, looked at Dearka as if he's about to tear up his insides. "Dearka…" Athrun hissed angrily. Dearka held both of his hands up as a sign of giving up. "Fine! I take it back! I'm just kidding." He said in defense. Athrun shrugged irritably and followed Dearka to the car.

Meanwhile, Cagalli came over to Miriallia's house since it was agreed upon that Dearka will pick up Miriallia by 6pm. After knocking a couple of times, Miriallia came and answered the door. Cagalli just said a weak 'hi' and couldn't bring herself to smile at the thought of spending an evening like this.

"Oh my gosh Cagalli… you look pretty!" Miriallia remarked after she realized that Cagalli was wearing a denim skirt that was long enough to cover her knees. "And your pimple's missing!" she said when she found no pimple on the nose.

Cagalli glared. "Look, I forgot to do my laundry and so I got stuck with this stupid skirt Kira got me last Christmas." She said and made her way to the living room and settled herself on the sofa. "And I covered it with a bit of concealer… remember, the beauty stuff you got me before."

"Wait here, I'll just go get my stuff." Miriallia said and darted up the stairs while Cagalli remained seated.

She couldn't hate anything more than what she's wearing now. If there was such thing as an allergy to skirts, Cagalli has it. But since she hasn't got anything left to wear, she had no choice but to wear it. "Well at least it's denim… made with the same material as my jeans." She said, trying to comfort herself. She was wearing a light-blue shirt and blue sneakers which she got from Miriallia the same Christmas her brother Kira got her the stupid skirt. What Cagalli liked about her outfit was the sling-bag she got with her savings wherein her iPod rested with her wallet.

After a few minutes, Miriallia went down and Cagalli just realized that she was wearing a pretty pink dress and sort of high-heeled shoes as she carried a cute little purse. She looked like a trendy princess. "Wow… you look pretty… but are you sure you're going on a date and not to a prom?" Cagalli said with a smile.

Miriallia shrugged. "What's the difference? You also go with dates when you go to a prom." She chuckled as well as Cagalli.

Then Cagalli remembered the article she read about the blue-haired boy. "Hey Miriallia… do you know whom we're about to go with tonight?" she said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Dearka Elthman… why?" Miriallia asked.

"Well… not that I'm interested in the blue-haired boy… I just happened to read something about him in a magazine… a business mag Kira left at my place some time ago…" Cagalli said and paused for a while as Miriallia flashed her a questioning look. "That boy's name is Athrun Zala. Does the last name ring a bell?" Cagalli said and fiddled with her nails.

Miriallia thought for a moment. "Zala…" then it hit her. "Ohmigosh… do you mean… Zala… more like, Patrick Zala-slash-business tycoon-slash-very, very rich?" Miriallia said, speaking a bit faster.

Cagalli nodded warily. "You got that right." Then she walked around Miriallia. "So if he's walking around with Dearka Elthman… it only means one thing…" Cagalli said and trailed off.

"He's the son of the owner of the Elthman industries…" Miriallia completed it for Cagalli. The blonde nodded and clapped her hands.

"Ohmigosh… we're so lucky! We're just waitresses and look what we've found!" Miriallia jumped for joy.

Cagalli was dumbfounded. "And I thought you'd be changing your mind once you knew how different they are." She said and slumped back to her seat and covered her face with her hands.

"No way… it doesn't really matter! And besides… it is he who wants to go out in the first place…" Miriallia said and shrugged off what Cagalli just told her.

Moments later, the doorbell rang and Miriallia almost jumped in excitement. But before she could open up the door, Cagalli held her back just to say something.

"Milly… are you sure you're going to do this just because you would want to go out with someone knew or only to show Tolle you could move on?" Cagalli said, worried that Miriallia would just blow things up with this new guy.

Miriallia thought for a moment and sighed. "Thank you for always being there Cagalli… and now, I can say that Tolle's not the reason why I'm doing this… so don't worry!" she assured the other and opened the door.

Cagalli just stood behind her best friend and crossed her arms in front of her. Dearka greeted Miriallia nervously as she let him step in. Cagalli just rolled her eyes and stifled a weak smile.

"I do hope you remember Cagalli, my best friend?" Miriallia said, gesturing for Cagalli to come closer. "She's going with me tonight." She added.

Dearka nodded even more nervously. "Sure thing. I've got someone going with me too, a friend of mine. Too bad he's in the car… got too tired from work." He explained.

Cagalli just stayed silent and let the two of them do the talking for it's their night out to begin with. After about five minutes or so, Dearka escorted them out of the house and into the car. Miriallia sat beside Dearka in the front seat while he was driving and Cagalli decided to go and sit at the back when suddenly…

_**OW!**_

Apparently, Athrun was lying down and getting a nap and Cagalli accidentally sat on his sleeping head.

Cagalli screamed and startled Dearka, Miriallia and even Athrun who screamed loudly as well as he sat up. "Why is there a man in here!" Cagalli freaked out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was taking a nap when you sat on my head!" Athrun said sarcastically.

This pulled the trigger on Cagalli's nerves. "Really there's no need to be rude!" she said angrily. "At the first place, seats are made to be seated on and not to be slept on… in case you're not using your head!" she shot back at him.

Dearka and Miriallia exchanged looks of exasperation. "Guys… it was an accident…" Dearka said.

"Stay out of this!" Athrun and Cagalli said in unison and resumed fighting.

"Look! You don't even know each other to hate each other that much! Gradeschool kids know better than you two!" Miriallia said, aghast.

The two stopped fighting at Miriallia's remark and Dearka started the car. Both Miriallia and Dearka were starting to regret bringing their friends along with them. Cagalli was looking out of the window, frustration coming over her. Athrun was doing the same and not daring to take even just a glance at Cagalli.

"Who does he think he is… that bastard…" Cagalli thought to herself.

"How dare she sit on me… she could have just asked me to sit up!" Athrun thought to himself angrily.

"How stupid can he be? It was an accident! It was too dark! I didn't even recognize who he is even when we're already fighting… damn..." Cagalli thought, rage burning up inside her.

"Blind…" Athrun said and shrugged the thought off. "All I know is it's not my fault!" he convinced himself. "Women…" he sighed and cursed under his breath.

After a while, they finally reached the restaurant and Miriallia and Dearka went down the vehicle. It took a while until the two stubborn people sitting at the back finally disembarked. The moment they got out of the car, they were determined to cast each other glares when suddenly realization hit them.

"Is he really… the Athrun Zala?" Cagalli asked herself as she examined the person before her.

"The princess?" Athrun asked himself as he studied the looks of the lady standing right before him.

"Uh… are you two coming or what?" Dearka asked as he and Miriallia went inside the restaurant.

"Okay… keep your cool Cagalli… yes you hate him but you have to control yourself… this isn't the place to start an argument." Cagalli said and sighed. She took her gaze off Athrun and followed the other two inside the restaurant.

"For a moment I thought the princess was nice… now I am changing my mind!" Athrun declared to himself as he followed inside the restaurant.

As he walked in, he saw Dearka and Miriallia talking about reservations. The waiter looked a bit nervous. "I told you to have a reservation for four… now what's the problem?" Dearka asked calmly.

"Well… there was a slight problem sir…" the waiter began. "Two old couples came in just a while ago and your reserved table was the last four-seater… we pitied the oldies and chose to gave the table to them… leaving two separated two-seaters for the four of you. We do hope it's okay…" the waiter explained.

"Oh… if that's the case… it's okay…" Miriallia said and Dearka wholeheartedly agreed. But then, the two of them looked behind them and saw their two friends totally ignoring each other's presence.

"I guess they would just have to deal with this…" Dearka said and went over to explain things to the other two.

"What?" Athrun snarled irritably. "You mean I'm going to be stuck with her!" he asked.

"No way! I'm eating by myself!" Cagalli pouted.

"Guys… please… if you're hungry… you better stop arguing and just eat… besides… it's better to sit with each other rather than sitting on the floor…" Miriallia tried.

After a little more convincing, the two gave in after Dearka promised to pay for what they will be eating. They didn't expect that they will be sitting a bit too far away from Miriallia and Dearka, but since they already agreed, there was no changing of plans.

The ignored each other completely and both occasionally looking at the two happy couple laughing to themselves and enjoying each other's company.

"You're in big trouble Elthman…" Athrun muttered to himself.

"I would be much happier to eat alone rather than with this bastard right in front of me." Cagalli thought and wondered for how long will it take for the waiter to ask for her order.

The waiter ran off to their table right after taking Miriallia's orders. "What can I get you tonight madam?" he turned and asked Cagalli while Athrun scowled.

Since it was an Italian restaurant, Cagalli ordered her all-time favorite pasta. "I'll be having carbonara and iced tea please…" she answered politely. The waiter was wide-eyed. "Wait a minute… are you Princess Cagalli Yula Attha?" he asked.

Suddenly, Athrun's expression changed from hatred to surprise and listened to what Cagalli will be answering. She stuttered for a moment and lowered down her voice. "I'm afraid I am… look, I'll give you a big tip if you keep your mouth shut and don't ever tell a soul that you saw me here…" she said and grinned. "Certainly Princess!" the waiter said and turned to Athrun. "And you Mr. Zala?"

"So he's known here…" Cagalli thought and didn't bother to look at Athrun.

"Beef lasagna and… diet soda…" he answered and Cagalli accidentally glanced at him and saw him smile.

"God he's cute!" she thought suddenly after seeing how handsome the person she regarded to as bastard looked when he smiled. But then she realized how much she hated the guy and changed her point of view. "He may be cute alright… but he's still a bastard!" she thought.

"So she is the princess…" Athrun said as he stole glances at Cagalli. "I pity Orb for having a tomboy for a princess…" he thought when he noticed how uncomfortable Cagalli is with her skirt.

Athrun's sarcastic self was getting the best of him. "You shouldn't have worn a skirt if you're not comfortable with it in the first place…" he mumbled.

Cagalli glared menacingly. "Did I even ask for your opinion?" she said.

"No…" Athrun replied with a sigh. "I just fancy giving it out…" he said and smirked. "So… princess… why are you out the palace?" he asked.

"So Mr. I-am-filthy-rich… do you really give a damn that you desperately have to know?" Cagalli said and smirked as well.

Athrun glared at her and shut up. Cagalli shut up as well and thought about why all of a sudden, they hated each other. "Maybe it was my fault… I sat on him…" then she turned red. "I SAT ON HIM! Oh my god… this is so embarrassing…" she thought.

"I've never been hated by anyone this much before… should I apologize I was a bit too rude?" Athrun said and just fiddled with his cellphone. "But… was the one who sat on me…" at the thought of this, Athrun blushed.

Then the waiter came and placed their food down on the table. "Enjoy!" he said with a wide smile and left.

Cagalli glanced at Miriallia, enjoying with Dearka. "If only this guy was nice enough to talk politely!" she thought and stared down at her carbonara.

It was dead silent and Athrun was uncomfortable with such silence. "Are you going to watch the pasta until it rots?" he said and pursed his lips. "Damn… why am I always this sarcastic when it comes to women?" he thought and regretted having said another foul remark.

"Will you stop talking when no one's really bothering to talk to you?" Cagalli said, her conscience-thingy melting away.

It was dead silent again as the two of them continued to eat. Cagalli wanted to finish her food fast so she could go outside and wait by the car instead of having another round of verbal fights with Mr. I-am-filthy-rich.

"Men… are such pain in the ass!" she said to herself.

"What was that?" Athrun asked, raising an eyebrow on her.

"None of your business." She replied simply.

"If we are pain… then what do you call yourselves? You women enjoy driving men nuts…" he said calmly with a mouthful of lasagna.

Cagalli was outraged and was really mad, her gold eyes showing every bit of hatred. "And men enjoy playing with women's feelings… and making such foul statements and being a real jerk." She said and drank her iced tea.

"Her eyes are cute… especially when she gets mad…" a voice at the back of Athrun's head said. Then he shook his head with the hope to drive the thought away. "No… wrong thought… scratch that." He thought to himself.

Cagalli eyed him with a puzzled look on her face. "You're crazy…" she said and stood up and went outside the restaurant, leaving her bag behind as she does.

"Now what did I do?" Athrun asked himself. "She's crazy…" then he saw that she left her bag.

He thought for a while if he should go and return it to her or just leave it there. "I'm not really a bad guy…" he said and sighed. After another five five minutes or so, he stood up, signaled to Dearka that he'll go and follow Cagalli outside and got the bag.

He went outside and saw Cagalli sitting on a bench with her legs crossed, obviously not aware she left something behind. She was staring at the stars above when suddenly, a woman with a little girl in hand walked right in front of her. Athrun just watched her reaction and was taken aback.

She smiled as the mother and daughter passed. Unexpectedly, two small drops of tears rolled down her cheeks and she hastily wiped it off her face. Athrun wondered why she was crying and thought that it may be because of him. "Oh man…" he mumbled as he approached.

"H-hey…" he began and Cagalli instinctively turned around. "Did I make you… you know… cry?" he asked, feeling a little guilty.

"No. It's not your fault." Cagalli said and scratched her eyes. "And what brings you here?" she asked, sounding sarcastic.

"You left your bag." He said and handed her what she left behind.

"Oh…" Cagalli said, surprised. "Thank you. I forgot about it." she said.

"I know." Athrun said. "By the way… I took care of the tip you promised the waiter." He said, with the hope that she'll change her mood for he gets really uneasy when he's around a crying person.

"Oops… I forgot about that… how much do I owe you?" Cagalli asked as she dug inside her bag for her wallet.

"No, it's alright. Don't bother." Athrun said, refusing her offer.

"No, I insist." Cagalli said. "I don't want to owe you anything." She added.

"There's no need for that… after all, it's just fifteen dollars." He said and wondered if he should ask her why she was crying. "So… what happened to you, eh?" he asked.

"Nothing." She simply said and sat back down.

"Really? You were crying… I caught you red handed!" he said, trying not to sound as if he's going to start another war.

Cagalli grimaced. "Look, I just missed my mom! And if you don't know how bad losing a mother feels… just keep quiet and let me be." She said irritably.

Athrun felt a pang in his heart. "I know how it feels… I lost my mom about a year ago." He said.

Cagalli fell silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't know… maybe that's why you hate women so much…" she said, trying to be funny.

Athrun chuckled. "Perhaps…"

"Look… I'm sorry I sat on you." Cagalli said. She felt very embarrassed as she said her apology.

Athrun laughed a bit. "Apology accepted. Sorry." He said then felt a tinge of shock. It was the first time he ever said 'sorry' and didn't use the term 'ceasefire'.

* * *

**was this chappie okay or pretty crappy? lemme know okay? thanks! please review after reading so i'll know what you think... i'll try my best to update soon! -raikendai**


End file.
